bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Zanpakutō Forging
is an art which was utilized by Ōetsu Nimaiya as a way of giving an a sword-like form, thus making it a Zanpakutō and a usable weapon. The only two users of this art are Nimaiya himself, and his successor, Raian Getsueikirite. There are other methods of Zanpakutou creation but these have since faded from use due to the widespread distribution and efficiency of Ōetsu's method. Overview Like actual bladesmithing, there are numerous ways to forge a Zanpakutō; each one unique to its creator. The process utilized by Ōetsu is the most well known and preferred method however. Being as there are only two users of this technique, there are likewise, only two known methods for preforming it. Regardless of which is uses, the results of the technique are always the same; # The bladesmith must first transform the Asauchi in question into a "tube" of . # The bladesmith must then apply flames, the special water from underneath Hōōden, and employ a specialized tool to form the weapon itself. As demonstrated by Nimaiya, it is possible to use this technique to restore broken Zanpakutō back to their original form. In the case of Bankai, however, the Zanpakutō can only return to the appearance of its original form. There exists other esoteric practices of forging spiritual weaponry but they are largely obsolete given the advent of the Zanpakutō. The only other known bladesmith has yet to make any new weaponry since he was succeeded by Ōetsu. Supplies To properly preform this technique, the bladesmith must have access to certain pieces of equipment. * : An anvil is present in the forge where Zanpakutō are made. It is used as a workbench for the bladesmith, and is where the Asauchi is placed once converted into spiritualized metal. * Specialized Water: The rare water from underneath the Hōōden is also required for Zanpakutō creation, according to Nimaiya himself. The water serves as a cooling agent to rapidly cool down super-heated metal. * Tool: The tool used to craft the actual blade is up to the user's preference. ** Nimaiya's Hammer: When Nimaiya forges his Zanpakutō, he materializes a massive , which he repeatedly beats the spiritualized metal with until crafted to perfection. Methods Ōetsu Nimaiya's Method Little is currently known about Nimaiya's method of forging Zanpakutō. Like all forging methods, Nimaiya must first convert the Asauchi he intends to forge into its spiritual metal form. Doing so causes the spirit to disintegrate and reform into the proper material. Once done, Nimaiya summons the Asauchi to his anvil, where it is stabbed into its place. The process begins immediately afterwards. Nimaiya will then summon his five assistants, whose job it is to use their specialized powers to aid him in the forging of the Zanpakutō. First, Mera will unleash a torrent of fiery spiritual pressure, dousing the spiritualized metal completely in an inferno. Shortly thereafter, Tokie and her own little assistant run the burning metal through a large tub of water from the Forge itself. One of the other assistants will then lift the metal up with her hair, throwing it towards the anvil once again for proper shaping. Meanwhile, Nimaiya summons his enormous hammer, slamming down on the newly arrived metal to shape it properly. Once this is done, the user is permitted (though it is rare to actually occur) to insert his or her own soul within the blade. The water from the forge is then used to cool the blade, making a new Zanpakutō. Raian Getsueikirite's Method Murakami Shintogo's Method Even more rare than Ōetsu's method of forging Zanpakutō is Murakami his old mentor. It is known that he practices an old and honored practice utilizing a hammer said to have been created by the kami themselves to work the metal. To create Zanpakutō in this fashion the core material components are essential in determining the overall strength, power and nature of the forged weapon. Usually such components are rare, exotic and often requiring forays into highly dangerous areas within the spiritual realm. Gathering earth and metal from, "the star that sits below the three southern revolutions" would be an example of one such component. Once the frame has been established a "core" is necessary; the core serves as the primary engine which determines the nature of its power, the heart of a dragon, the physical embodiment of an element, perhaps even a portion of one's own spirit, can all serve this purpose. Objects that have an accumulated history, the orientation and formation of the stars, the season, the direction he is facing, even the time of day down to the hour can greatly influence this process. After which, Murakami utilizes the mysterious power of his hammer to mold the metal, shaping these strange components into a single form, usually in an appropriate environment to best serve as the catalyst for its completion. Finally after the weapon has been forged, it must then "bond" with its chosen wielder, though the ritual itself is unique to each weapon and may not wholly be understood. With the ritual complete the weapon becomes a "Zanpakutō". Known Practitioners * Murakami Shintogo * Ōetsu Nimaiya * Raian GetsueikiriteOpposition against the Shiroyasha Trivia * It would seem that other objects can be forged into Zanpakutō, as Raian forged the 's hilt into his with this technique. See also * at Bleach Wiki * Shukai References